The Words in his Heart
by rachgreengeller
Summary: A JOEY story with a New Year's plot... Joey throws a party in his new house and invites his pals from the Big Apple for New Years . A surprise awaits Joey as romance as someone reveals her feelings for him. Who will Joey kiss at midnight?
1. Chapter 1

Joey does a favor for a friend …. As the midnight hour approaches .. Joey realizes where his heart is… A Joey fan fic….

These characters are the property of BKC and Bright San Productions….

He couldn't believe it . He was standing in the middle of the courtyard as the snow was falling. It didn't happen too much in his life but when it did , it was special. He didn't want to fall or admit he had feelings for her, because he didn't want to ruin the friendship. After all , he had fallen in love with a friend before and it was just too painful. But now he was wiser. He opened the door to Alex's apartment and then he stood still. Alex was kissing his buddy…. His pal who had sworn that marriage and commitment was dumb and that the single life of a bachelor was the only way to go.

Buddy? He had buddies. He had the best pair of buddies ever back in New York. Two guys that even if there was a girl , friendship would always win. They were like three brothers. Joey was the ladies man. Chandler was the funny man and Ross was the brain. In fact, it was a certain piece of paper that made Joey realize that Alex may be what his life was missing.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Miss Rachel Karen Green to Dr. Ross Geller.

Joey was happy for his friends, because this is what should have happened a long time ago. But as he headed toward thirty six, he realized that his two best friends in the world had everything he had secretly wanted. They both were with the women they loved and they were always now both called Daddy by their kids. Joey loved kids and wondered if he would be the perpertual uncle.

Now he was starting to have feelings for Alex, and seeing her hurt very much. The ironic thing is he was hurt seeing Alex kissing that guy. Joey was beginning to love his friends in LA, especially Zach and Howie had kind of a sweet geeky quality. Michael was his nephew , but he idolized Joey, and Joey thought more of him as a buddy than a nephew. Joey was reminded of something when he saw Alex kissing. It was a memory of a few years ago. He was kissing Rachel, everything was feeling right and he couldn't believe that his friend and roommate who he was in love with a year before was finally going to be his. There was only problem, and the main obstacle had just opened the door holding her daughter. His friend, Ross.

"I'm sorry Joey." Gina said as she rubbed her brother's shoulder. "I tried to stop you because I didn't want to see you hurt." Joey actually had tears in his eyes and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and held his Hugsy. It didn't feel like Christmas anymore and he even picked up the card that Alex had given him with his Christmas surprise.

"Here 's Hoping for Everything You Ever Wished For." Love Alex…

There were other cards in his room. One caught his eye as he picked it up. He smiled as he saw Chandler dressed as Santa and Monica as Mrs. Claus and little Erica and Jack were wearing little reindeer ears on their heads. It said Merry Christmas from the Bings…

Joey sighed. He would love to get on a plane right now and head east and stay there until he felt better.

He picked up the picture from his stand. His friends could always make him feel better. Al the times he didn't get roles and even the times when he got roles , they were in the audience or they watched the show he was on. Other than his family, they were his biggest fans. They were his family though. His three sisters and his two brothers. He may have called Zach his closest friend in California , but to Joey there would only be one best friend who he would think of like a brother .

"Joe, Mom wanted to know if you wanted something to eat." Michael said as he came up the stairs. "I said that was a dumb question, but she was worried about you.'

Joey sighed again. "Don't feel like eating right now. Save it for about a half hour, then I 'll eat." No matter what happened Joey always had his food , nothing would change that.

He took his food out into the courtyard suddenly he saw Alex and she was alone. She had a certain lilt to her step and she seemed very happy. "Hi Joey." She smiled.

Joey wanted to tell her how she hurt him . How hard it was for him to admit he had feelings for a girl . And how once again, it kicked him in the crotch. But he didn't want Alex to know he had seen her kissing his pal. He wasn't going to be the jealous freak that he had seen his friend become so many times.

"Hi Alex, what's up. I wanted you to come to the party." He smiled at her. After all he is an actor.

"I told you I had made other plans." She insisted. "Did you get my present?" she asked almost scared to hear what he was going to say.

"Yeah I did , it was really special. Made me think of home." Joey said.

"I know how much you love New York and miss it and all of the great friends you left behind. I had an idea, you have this big beautiful new house and New Years is next week.Why don't you invite them to a real Hollywood New Year's party with gowns and tuxes and a caterer. Show them what a big man you are now." Alex suggested.

"I did want to show them my house. That sounds like a great idea and I can get my mind off." Then he stopped himself.

"Off what Joey?" Alex asked curiously.

"Off of me being homesick. New York holidays are the best." He exclaimed cheerfully.

"And me and Zach, and Howie , and Gina and Michael can help. I am really looking forward to this. This was going to be my first holiday with out Eric and I wasn't looking forward to New Years, even though Eric always had to work that night. I have heard so much about this gang of yours, that I can't wait to meet them." Smiled Alex.

"They are the best. Especially my best friend , Chandler. But they are all great ..Phoebe is a little off the wall, Monica is the best cook in the world, Rachel is so much fun , you kind of remind me of her, and Ross, well Michael reminds me a lot of him , they are both really smart and talk about things I don't understand ."

"So it's settled. We're having a party for New Years and it is going to be great." Alex kissed Joey on the cheek. Joey held it after he was sure she was out of the courtyard. How could be with her if he felt something and she no longer did.

Alex looked out the window and sighed. She tried to forget him. She tried to move on and have fun. But it was no use, he was so sweet and he was handsome and besides that she had so much fun with him. She hated herself for kissing that other guy. For now there was only one guy for Alex Garrett, and his initials were JT.


	2. You are cordially invited

The house in Westchester was decked for the holidays. There was lights strung out on the front porch and holly draped on the mantel in the living room. A stack of Christmas cards was on the table and on the other side was a stack of RSVPs for a wedding. It looked like the perfect suburban home.

Chandler was sitting in his chair reading the Times and Monica was on the couch holding recipe cards. On the coffee table, was a menorah, a symbol of Monica's Jewish heritage. The two Bing children were playing on the floor. Erica was playing with a stuffed bunny and Jack with some blocks. Their silence was interrupted when the phone rang. "Hello , Bing residence. "Chandler sang out.

Joey thought that tears would come to his eyes when he heard the voice of his dear friend." Hey buddy." He said smiling.

"Well this is a surprise. So how is the big movie star?" asked Chandler as he put down his paper.

"Well that is why I was calling. How would you all like to come to a big , fancy Hollywood New Year's party?" Joey asked curiously.

"That would be great. Who's party would it be? " Chandler had quite a knowledge about celebrities and any of Joey's friends could be considered star struck at any time.

"Mine. I just bought this great house in the Hollywood Hills and had it decorated and was planning to move in during the holidays. This house is huge, bigger than you guys, a real house for a star. I wanted to invite you guys to LA for New Years."

"I'll ask Mon." Chandler said. Monica said that right now she was in deep with wedding plans. Since Monica stayed home to take care of the kids, she started her own wedding consultant business. The very first client that she had was her brother and his fiancé, planning their upcoming wedding.

"She is busy, but she says sounds great. We'll be there." Smiled Chandler. Joey hung up the phone and then went to the next name on the list.

The tree was decorated in a very unusual way. Fine ornaments from France were staggered on the artificial tree. On some of the branches hung minature ornaments of various things like little shoes, dinosaurs , and a small jet plane. The plane had special significance for it was this very jet that brought a certain man back to life. On the apothecary table, was a copy of the photo that was in the New York Times. It was very artsy as pictures would go . Rachel had a friend who did work for Ralph Lauren take her engagement picture. She had on a black strapless dress and Ross was wearing a tuxedo as they had a picnic in Central Park and held two champagne flutes.

The phone rang and Emma ran to pick it up. She stood and held the phone to her tiny ear. "Hello?' she asked to the voice on the other end.

"Emma?" Joey asked. "Is Mommy or Daddy there?" Rachel came out of the bathroom , her daughter cradling the phone. "Emma, who is on the phone? Give Mommy the phone." Rachel took the phone from her daughter. "Professor Geller's ." she answered never knowing who would be calling. Joey was so glad to hear his friend's voice. "Rachel is that you." Her face told the story. "Joey! Oh my God, this is so great. So how is the movie going?" she eaglerly curled up in an afghan on the leather couch in the living room.

"It is so much fun. How are the wedding plans coming?" he asked curiously. "Well sometimes I get the feeling that Ross would rather just go to city hall and just get it over with . I get the feeling that he is just doing this because I never got to have my wedding. "

"That's too bad. Listen, how would you guys like to come to LA for New Years. I was telling Chandler that I bought a new house and…"

"Joey that sounds wonderful. I just got a new gown and that would be perfect for a fancy Hollywood party." At that moment, Ross came in the door carrying his briefcase and looking tired. "I swear those kids are just getting dumber." He mumbled.

"Ross, it's Joey and he is inviting us to his house for New Years." Rachel said excitedly. "Yeah I would like nothing more than to escape the tedious job of picking out napkins and flowers ." Ross said sarcastically. Rachel smacked him. "We'll be there , Joey. Can't wait to see you. Bye." Rachel turned to Ross. "Now what was that sarcastic comment about , Professor?"

Ross felt bad about the comment. "I'm sorry , hon. It's just all this marriage nonsense. I have been through this before, and I just wish we could go off somewhere and just get married without my sister driving me crazy. I mean it's almost like we are married already."

Rachel wondered. Maybe there might be a way.

Mike sat by the piano as he had a pencil in his mouth and tried to play the notes. He took the pen from his mouth and began to write the notes and lyrics to the latest jingle. It was all thanks to Chandler, a client had wanted a jingle for an advertising campaign and Mike stumbled upon it , by accident. The agency that Chandler worked for was so pleased, they began to send Mike clients. He began to play again.

"Hello?" Mike said as he put the phone on his shoulder.

"Mike? It's Joey. Is Phoebe there by any chance?" Joey asked.

"No she's not. But hey Joey, what's going on?" Mike smiled as he remembered he was partly responsible for him and Phoebe getting to gether in the first place.

"Well I have a new house and I want to open it up with a New Year's party and I want you and Pheebs to come.It's going to be very high class and very Hollywood." Joey explained.

"Sounds like fun and the California weather will be a nice change from the snow." Mike said. "Phoebe will call you when she gets in, but I'm in. See ya Joey."

After calling everyone, Joey went into the other room where Gina was sitting and watching the Sopranos.

"That is not how Italians should be portrayed on television. It's like saying we are bunch of gun wielding gangsters." She said. Joey looked at her like foreign words were coming out of her mouth.

"When did you swallow an encyclopedia. Michael certainly didn't inherit his brains from you." Joey said.

"I read an article in People, smart guy." Gina explained. "So what's going on . Are you feeling better? " Gina was concerned about what had happened earlier.

"Yeah I even thought, hey I have this new house and it would be the perfect place to have a high class New Year's party" Joey was brightening up and he didn't seem as depressed as before.

"That sounds great and it will get your mind off all this Alex crap. Who are you planning on inviting , and can I bring a date? "

"Well there is me, you, Michael, Howie , Zach, Bobbie, and dates. Then I am inviting everyone from New York. And of course , Alex, I can't let this effect our friendship."

Gina watched as her brother walked away. Alex had to tell him ..


	3. A plan is hatched

Alex and Joey walked through the huge living room. "I think you should have some mylar balloons, but not too many." Alex walked past him in her orange tank top and khaki capris. Joey got a whiff of her and she smelled so nice. She had a nice combination, that fresh California smell of the morning surf and her cologne.

"I think it is going to be a great party." She squealed.

"Yeah, I am really looking forward to it." Joey said as he tried not to look too obvious. "Of course, there is going to have to be food there. Lots of food."

"I know since we both love to eat." Reminded Alex. "Now you said your friend Monica is a chef. Would she mind helping with that?"

"Not at all. In fact when we were in New York, she was the one who always hosted the parties. We have to have some vegetarian dishes though for my friend Phoebe. But we will definitely have pizza." He smiled.

Alex began to protest. "But Joey, this is a classy party. You don't serve pizza.

"Hey , if Joey Tribbiani is throwing a party, then there will be pizza."

Suddenly Howie showed up wearing his festive Hawaiian print Christmas shirt. "Hey Joey. Gina said you would be here. What's going on buddy?"

"Joey is having a New Years' Eve party." Alex explained.

"Yeah it is first class all the way. You gotta wear a tux and all my friends are coming from New York."

Yay I am going to be meet my buddy's friends from when he was a nobody. Even Chandler?" Howie had been told that Joey had this guy who he lived with and treated like a brother. Howie was a little bit jealous.

"Chandler, Ross, Phoebe, Monica , and Rachel." Joey informed him.

"Hey I saw pictures of that Rachel girl." Howie bent over and told Alex . "She is hot."

"She is also very taken. In fact, she is getting married in a few months." Joey said. "And also don't be getting any ideas about Phoebe or Monica either, all of my friends are either married or will be married. That thought began to cross Joey's mind again as he looked longingly at Alex.

"Well I am sure it will be a great party, especially if my buddy is throwing it." Howie said as he went out the door. He was anxious to get his tux ready for the big night.

"Alex, who are you bringing to the party?" Joey asked curiously, sure he knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know, sure doesn't give me much notice. Maybe I will just go stag or ask your neighbor. He was interested in me." She said coyly.

"Oh ." Joey said disappointed. " Maybe I get Bobbie to get me one of those model girls. You know the Sports Illustrated swimsuit models are someone like that." Alex had the most intense look on her face. "Yeah you should go with one of them." She couldn't take it anymore. "Joey, I forgot I have some cases that have to be taken care of before the New Year, I 'll see you later." She turned and walked away trying to hide her tears.

Later Alex had just decided that she needed to talk to Gina. Ever since, Alex admitted her feelings for her brother, Gina was sort of a confidant.

"And then he said about taking a swimsuit model as his date." She cried as Gina held her.

"This is getting totally out of hand. He says he does have feelings for you, and you say you have a feelings for him. What you guys need to do is be face and admit you have feelings for each other." Gina said. "And you have got to do it at that party."

But there will be all these people there. People that mean a lot to Joey, maybe as much as you do." Alex cried again.

"That is my point. These people are Joey's closest friends and he can be comfortable around them. Plus the fact that his two best friends, aren't single anymore and then the whole thing about the kiss at midnight." Gina said excitedly. "Hey I wonder if Bobbie could get George Clooney on such short notice. I wouldn't mind wrapping my lips around him at midnight."

"That's right, except Joey, won't be kissing me, he'll be kissing some dumb bimbo with a boob job." Alex moaned.

"Unless as Bobbie's assistant, she won't be able to get him a date and then yours will mysteriously get sick." Gina started to rub her hands together as she formulated a plan. "I want to see my brother happy." She admitted to Alex, and I think he could be happy with you. I am going to fix you up the way Joey likes a girl and you are going to wear one of my dresses. "

Alex smiled. She had an ally to get the man she wanted.


	4. Getting Ready for the Big Night

"Melman , it's all in your head." Emma laughed as she watched the dvd she got for Christmas .

"Boy she loves Madagascar , doesn't she? I am so glad that Ben and his mothers got her that for Christmas. " Ross said as he took his tuxedo from the closet and put it in the garment bag.

"Well I don't know , should I bring the Donna Karan or the Dolce and Gabbana?" Rachel held up the two dresses and tried to decide what to wear for Joey's party. "Which one shows off more?" Ross smiled as Rachel playfully hit him.

"Who knows who might be at this party? It is at a mansion in Hollywood. "I mean Ben Stiller or Vince Vaughn or that sexy Clive Owen ? " Ross gave her a pouty face . "But none of them compares to you, my sexy fiancé." Rachel said as she gave him a kiss. "Now the shoes." She said as she walked over to the massive closet filled with her evening shoes. "We are going to need a bigger place." Ross said as he shook his head looking at her shoes. Bored and packed to go, Ross walked into the living room. Emma bounced up and down as she held her newest stuffed animal, a stuffed giraffe.

"You like Melman, don't you Emma?" Ross said as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Yah Daddy, he's silly. Just like you are." Ross smiled and put his arm around his daughter.

Monica had a pad as she wrote down every article of clothing and saw it was packed neatly. Chandler groaned as she made him fold it and put it in the suitcase. "For God's sake Monica, we're going to California , not to Mars. Does NASA know about you?" Monica ignored his comments because she was used to them. "Are you packed Bing?" Chandler gave her a mock salute. "Yes Maam."

Jack and Erica came running into the bedroom , with chocolate all over their faces. With their little blue eyes staring up. Monica couldn't help but smile at her two little toddlers. "Okay, Mommy needs to clean you up. Come on Daddy, you too." Chandler lifted Erica into his arms as she held on to her little pink bunny. Her aunt and uncle got her that because it reminded them of the Halloween where her daddy was a pink bunny. "Now I don't want you guys to make any more messes because we are going to be going soon. " Monica said as she wiped their tiny faces. "Are they going to be able to be good while they are in the air?" Chandler wondered as he held Erica. Monica had dressed her in a little red velvet dress and black shoes. Jack was in his little Knicks shirt and blue jeans. Monica was confident that this time , they would stay clean. Her and Chandler were still getting ready to go.

"I can't believe I can't find a girl for the party." moaned Michael. "I'm so tempted to just call Zoey up and beg for forgiveness." Joey took him by the shoulder. "Tribbiani men do not beg a woman to go out with them. If she doesn't go, we just find another." He said proudly.

"What famous actress would you like to go out with? " Michael looked at him funny. "I got those hot supermodels from Bobbie calling them. So who would you like to date, and none of those girls from any of those Star Treks, how about that Jessica Alba? " Michael shook his head. Lindsay Lohan? Jessica Simpson, she's free now. " Michael kept shaking his head. "There is this one girl at school. Candace Fordham, she is a candidate for her doctorate in nuclear physics." Michael sighed as he mentioned her. "You want a nerd girl. Boy even the biggest geek I know, got a hot girl in the end. " Joey exclaimed. " Michael leaned over and whispered to Joey. "But she has got the hottest body I have ever seen at Cal Tech." he smiled. Joey put his arm around his nephew. "Now that's my boy. We'll work on getting you hot nerd girl." He yelled happily.

Gina and Alex started going through her closet. Gina would pull out one gown after another and she would hold it up. "I can't wear this." Whined Alex. "I would have to have two more bra sizes to hold it up."

Gina put it up to her. "No problem, we'll get one of my bras, put in a little padding and bingo, hot girl for Joey." Gina said as she threw the gown at Alex. "Try this one, I got a date with a Laker when I was wearing it."

Mike was pulling the suitcase to the living room when Phoebe was talking on the phone. "Yeah Joey, we are on our way. We are going to meet everyone at the air port." She talked as they were closing the door and Mike was getting in the elevator. Hanging up the phone, Mike turned to her and said. "I know in the past I haven't been exactly supportive of your friends, but I just want you to know that I know how important they are to you, and I am glad we can go on this little trip with them. They are a fun group."

"I know, traveling with them has always been fun. Well there was one trip I didn't get to go on, but that was because I was pregnant with the triplets." Phoebe said as they closed the door and then got in the cab.

"I know, London. But I am so glad that I did go to Barbados after Monica called me. I would have been so sick and kicking myself for the rest of my life if you would have accepted David's proposal." Mike said as he held her hand. "Kennedy." He said as the driver pulled away.

"Erica , Jack we are going now." Monica yelled as Chandler pulled the SUV into the driveway. Monica put the Christmas lights on the timer, set the answering machine, and then picked up her cell phone. "Rach, yeah we are leaving now. Got everything ready? Okay we will meet you downstairs in about an hour." Jack stood in front of her. She looked down and picked him up. "Ready to go my little man?" "no" he echoed. "Well I am , and your cousin and aunt and uncle are waiting." Monica said as she carried him to the car. Erica was already strapped in and she sat him in his car seat. "Go see Unka Joey." He echoed.

They were on their way.


	5. Women and Friends

"There she is Joey." Michael said as they silently watched. Her hair was long and honey brown and she had blue eyes that sparkled. She was tanned and long legged. Around her neck hung a red macramé necklace and she wore a tank top that proclaimed Cal Tech. Her shorts were boy shorts and they snuggly hugged one of best butts that Joey had ever seen.

"And you say she is real smart?" Joey asked as he continued to watch from the table.

"She can calculate about any nuclear fission formula in a matter of minutes." Michael said with admiration. "Plus she is so hot."

"I know what you mean. I dated a hot paleontologist once and there is nothing hotter than a girl with a brain." Joey smiled with the memory of Charlie.

"Hold it, you dated a scholar?" Michael was quite surprised at that fact. Joey didn't seem to go for the academic type.

"Yeah , she was black and she had come to teach at NYU , and she was hot.'

"Did anything happen between you two?"

"No she said we that we didn't have enough in common. She was kind of a tramp too. She went from her boyfriend in Boston to me and then to Ross within a matter of weeks." Joey said sadly.

"Rachel's Ross?" Michael asked, now familiar with the tales of all of Joey's friend. '

"Yep, and when I saw them making out, I kissed Rachel. But that isn't the point now, we are trying to get you hot girl. Go over there and talk to her." Joey said pushing his nephew.

"Hi." Michael said shyly.

"Hi ." Candace smiled brightly. She turned around and saw Joey sitting at the table. "Oh my God , you're Joey Tribbiani from Days of our Lives." She ran from Michael. He just shook his head , Joey was doing it again.

"I used to love to watch you as Drake Ramoray. Then I followed you until you left Deep Powder. You are only one of my favorite tv stars." She gushed.

Joey took this as an advantage and put his arm around the girl. "Well then I would like to meet my nephew Michael , here. He goes to Cal Tech." Michael put his hand out shyly. "Hi." He smiled earnestly. "Hi, you are cute and you go to Cal Tech?" she asked.

"Yes I do, candidate for rocket expulsion.

"Really I am a nuclear physics candidate." Joey was still puzzled with all this science talk. Then he saw the opportunity to enter the conversation again. "You know, I am throwing a big Hollywood type party at my new house for New Years, and I would love for you to come." Candace squealed at the invitation.

"And if you would allow me, I will be your date." Said Michael.

"Sounds great, I usually don't date guys that are scientists. After being with brains all day, I like to be with guys that are fun." She said bobbing her head . "Can you be fun?"

With his high squealing voice he proclaimed. "I can be tons of fun."

"Then it's a date. Here's my cell . Call me." Candace grabbed her bag and walked away.

Joey and Michael high fived each other. Michael had a date, now they needed to find one for Joey.

Joey called Bobbie's office and sure enough Gina was sitting at her desk with Alex hearing the whole conversation. "Sure I can get you a date. Who do you want? Some hot girl who was in Maxim or on the cover of Sports Illustrated? No problem , I 'll just tell Bobbie. Bye." Gina giggled as she hung up the phone on her brother.

"What is so funny? He said he wanted a girl." Alex shrieked. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Remember I said that Bobbie would find him a date. I never said I would." Gina said evilly.

"You are the best." Shrieked Alex.

"I just thought of another idea. You are going to bond with these women he invited to find out all about Joey." Gina said. "I mean they were with him for ten years. They can clue you in on what Joey really likes in a girl."

"But Gina , I don't know them. Maybe they all might end up hating me too." Alex said worriedly.

"Or they might just tell you how to get Joey." Gina knew this plan was going to be a winner. "Women who are settled down, can't resist to see their male friends happy and in love. Joey can have a night with his buddies and we can pump these girls with booze and let them talk."

Alex was so glad she had Gina as an ally. This was all going to come to gether. Alex was finally going to admit to Joey that she loved him and she wanted to be with him. No more chasing girls and no more of that cheesy line . "How you doin?" He would only be saying that to her.

'We will be landing soon at LAX. The temperature in Los Angeles in eighty five degrees. We hope that you have had an enjoyable flight and wish you all a very happy new year as well." The flight attendant made the announcement as the plane was landing.

"Well this is it." Said Monica as she gathered up the bags and watching the twins. They were so excited when they felt the plane landing, moving their hands and arms up and down.

"Unka Joey, Unka Joey." They kept chanting.

"Do you think you could put that damn wedding planner down long enough to take your daughter out of her seat , so we can put her in her stroller?" Ross said impatiently.

"Only if you can take your nose out of that damn magazine." Rachel said glaring at him.

"Guys , guys., chill." Monica was getting tired of these arguments. It seems as the wedding day drew closer . Ross was getting more and more hostile. She was afraid that any day now , he was going to say they broke up. Something had to be done.

"Yeay California here we come." Phoebe started to sing.

Mike joined in. "Right back where we started from."

"I didn't know I was on the plane with Ricky and Lucy." Chandler said.

"Sorry we are just so happy to be in California." Phoebe said. "There is no snow and it s warm. "

"And we are going to party with the stars." Said Rachel as she held Emma . Emma was holding on to her stuffed Melman as she was rolled off the plane. Next was Chandler pushing the twins , in their little twin buggy.

Joey stood there as they all came down the ramp at baggage claim.

"Hey guys ! Over here." Joey said as he waved his arms. Chandler saw him and waved . Same old Joey. Stardom hadn't changed him at all.


	6. Her name is Alex

Joey had a problem. He wanted Alex. But that wasn't important right now, he wanted his Hollywood buds Zach and Howie to meet his best buds from New York. Maybe in the course of the evening , he could get some advice from his two buddies who were both in committed relationships. Michael wanted to meet Joey's friend Ross , because the two of them had science and academics in common. Howie had heard so much about the famous Chandler, he wanted to meet the man who Joey called his best bud. Mike and Zach just hung around together and had a few drinks. As the evening went on, Joey took his oldest friends aside and began to ask for their help.

"So tell me guys, I know I have heard your stories a million times , but when did you know when you were in love with Monica and Rachel?' Joey asked his friends. "Well I think the first time I knew I was in love with Monica was when she wore a turkey head for me and then I actually said I love you. I thought if she could be that quirky and beautiful , than she must be the girl for me." Chandler said thoughtfully.

"Well for me , there were a few times, but that is only because we broke up a lot." Ross painfully admitted.

"Well the very first time, then. " Joey asked. Ross got a sick kind of sweet smile on his face. "The very first time we were at a pep rally. She was wearing that red sweater that she wore for that Joshua guy and she was so beautiful. She had those blue eyes and her hair was a lot darker than it is now. She was just so full of enthusiasm and …"

"She was wearing that tight sweater huh?" said Joey. Ross shot him a look. "That is the woman I am going to marry." He replied.

"If you two don't stop arguing, you won't be marrying anyone." Chandler said strictly. Joey had seen the tension between his two dear friends since they arrived in California. "Yeah Ross, what's up with that?" Joey asked curiously. Ross sighed. "Well guys it's like this, since we announced our engagement, everyone has been taking over this wedding and tried to make it their own. My mother, Monica, Rach's mom, and I feel like it isn't our own private wedding anymore. I mean I have had my weddings." Ross continued.

"You have had everybody's share of weddings." Laughed Chandler. Ross put his fists together and gave him the Geller finger. "I mean that if I had my way, Rachel and I would just slip off somewhere, bring Emma along and then get married."

"Gee Ross , thanks a lot." Moaned Joey. "I mean we had to put up with your I love her , and then he is with her and then we were on a break and then I can 't see her and then you divorcing her and then emma and then…

"I get the point." Interrupted Ross. "You guys would be the people I would want their most, more than her father's crazy patients or my crazy relatives like my aunt who still kisses me on the lips and my cousins."

"Not your cousin Cassie?" Chandler said . At that point Howard came over . "Oh yeah Chandler was telling me about her. Can you introduce us?" he said. Joey came over . "I thought you were in love with my sister Gina?" "Yeah , but if I am going to be like Joey, I have to have different women." Howard said.

"Anyway, I know Rachel never had her dream wedding, so I feel like I owe that to her." Ross continued.

"Guys I have never met a girl like Alex. She's sexy and fun and she loves to eat." Moaned Joey.

"Sounds like your kind of girl, Joey." Smiled Chandler.

"But when I saw her kissing my buddy, I just wanted to die." He sighed. "Oh you mean like when I walked in and saw you and Rachel kissing after we got back from Barbados?' countered Ross.

"Hey the only reason I kissed her was when I saw you were lip locked with Charlie after we broke up." Countered Joey. Chandler came between the two of them "Guys ! Guys! This is all in the past. Joey obviously has feelings for this girl and it is up to us to help him."

Ross put his arms around his friend. "Dude I am happy for you." Joey sat down on the couch. "Well I don't have her yet." Ross smiled. My friend I am living proof that if you really want a girl . You can have her." "I waited almost twenty years for Rachel." Joey began to panic. "But I am in my thirties, I don' t have that kind of time." Chandler calmed him down. "What he means is that we are going to help you get Alex."

"I never believed in a million years I would come to you two for advice on how to get a girl." Joey laughed and shook his head. "You were both such losers." He giggled.

"Hey I have wooed a lot of girls in my time." Bragged Ross.

"Still one with the up to date language, huh Ross?" laughed Chandler.

"What you got to do Joe, is make them feel special. Bring them flowers. Whenever I want to make Rachel feel good , I bring her favorites , lilies." Ross stated.

"And tell her that everything she does in wonderful , even if you don't agree , that's what I do with Monica." Added Chandler.

"And tell her you like her stupid little songs even if they don't make sense or are actually quite offensive." Added Mike.

"Guys this is all great advice." Smiled Joey. Howard had taken out a pen and paper and started writing this all down. Michael did as well.

"Joe , have no fear you are in good hands." Chandler put his arm around Joey and Ross put his arm around Joey's other arm. "Alex is yours." Joey felt confident. This was going to be his best New Year's yet.


	7. Girls Night Out

Gina and Alex prepared the margaritas and the guacamole. The three women from New York sat in Joey's living room. It was to be a relaxing and fun evening, as their men were all out with their buddy , Joey.

"I don't know about this Gina?" Alex said nervously. She stood at the counter as Gina handed her the tray of drinks. "Don't you ever watch that show Sex and the City? This is girl talk. We are going to sit around , have a few drinks , and they are going to tell you what you need to know to make my brother yours." Gina said. "Now get out there and start investigating." Gina opened the kitchen door and then pushed her out with the tray.

"Drinks ladies?" Alex asked. The twins played on the floor with the trucks they got for Christmas. Emma stood obediently by her mommy as she clutched her stuffed Melman.

"Hope you guys didn't mind us bringing the kids tonight." Monica said. "Wanted to give the guys a night while they were in California. " Alex smiled as she saw little Jack playing with a dump truck and so was Erica. This is what she wanted . Maybe soon with Joey.

"Now this is fun." Phoebe said as she grabbed two glasses. She gulped down the drinks , and then helped her self to two more. Rachel took one and sat down. She sipped it slowly. "You have got to excuse Phoebe, when we go on a trip, she likes to get smashed." Rachel said. "On the other hand, I am very careful when I drink." Monica started to laugh. "Oh yeah, you just watch what you drink because everytime you get drunk , you do something stupid." Rachel made a face at her. "I do not." She protested.

"Yes, you do , you married Ross in Vegas, you had sex with him so he got you pregnant, and may I also remind you of the night you called his answering machine and told him you were over him and you had closure." Monica ticked off each example as she went through them.

At this point, Gina went and sat down with Phoebe. She seemed like she would be the most fun of all the girls. "Phoebe, it looks like you are a girl who likes to party. I'm sure we could have some real fun." Phoebe drank down another drink and smiled. She looked down at Gina's enormous breasts. "I'm sure we could too." Phoebe said happily.

Alex took a drink from her glass. At this point she was drinking for courage. She came over and sat by Rachel and Emma. "So Emma, who is this?" she said innocently. Emma held up her toy. "His name is Melman and he is a giraffe who always thinks he's sick. He is silly, like my Daddy." Emma said proudly.

"Her stepbrother got her him for Christmas and his mommies got her the movie Madagascar." Rachel said.

Alex was unclear. "His mommies?"

Monica felt the need to explain. "My brother, Rachel's future husband, was married before. Ben was raised by two lesbians."

"Boy is that an understatement." Said Phoebe loudly. "Ross has broken the record for marriages. He is in a league with Elizabeth Taylor for trips down the aisle." She said as she laughed.

This was beginning to get interesting. "How many times?" Alex asked curiously.

"This will be his fourth marriage and third divorce." Phoebe continued as she continued to drink.

Gina had a few and now she was letting out a little too much. "Speaking of divorce," she giggled . "Do you guys know that Joey got drunk and ended up getting married?" Alex started to giggle at that too. Monica and Rachel put down their glasses and ran over to hear this new development.

"Joey? Married after getting drunk? Hey Rach, now he's trying to steal your thunder." Phoebe giggled as she drank yet another margarita. "Boy tonight is going to be Mike's lucky night." She slammed down another shot. "And maybe yours." She said looking now at Alex. Alex scooted away. "Yes , let me tell the story." This was great because now Joey's dearest friends in the world would like her and they would help her get Joey.

You see , Michael broke up with his girlfriend , who by the way was Joey's script girl. He was depressed and then Joey, Zach and Michael went to Tijuana and they got very drunk. So then Joey and Zach ended up at a wedding chapel and they got married." Alex poured down another drink. "I wouldn't normally be upset , but then I made a terrible mistake. I love Joey and I was kissing another guy." She shamefully admitted.

"You love Joey?" said Rachel excited. She got up and ran over to hug her . "That is so great. We love you and we want Joey to be with you."

"Yay " squealed Phoebe as she joined the girls in a hug. "We have been worried that Joey would end up with some real bimbo, but you are great."

"Does Joey know?" said Monica.

"No and that's why she is going to need your help." Gina said to the ladies. "He saw her kissing Dean and then he got depressed. Now he thinks she liked him more. Imagine that his friend was kissing his girl."

"Gee Rach, just like when you and Joey were dating and Ross caught you guys." Said Phoebe. Alex came and sat by Rachel. " You used to date?" Rachel smiled. "Yes we did for a very short time. Joey also said that he loved me." Alex was fascinated by this. "You mean Joey said he loved you. What did you say?"

"It was a very strange time. I was pregnant with Emma and I was living with Ross . I was messed up about my feelings and then Joey told me he loved me. Joey is a great guy and he is sweet and he is so good with kids. He needs to settle down now." Rachel said to Alex. "I want Joey to have only the best and that seems to be you." Alex hugged Rachel . She knew she would have an ally. "And so will I , we know Joey wants what we all have. I want my big Daddy to have someone too." Phoebe smiled and then joined the hug as well. "I love Joey too." Monica said as she hugged her friends. Emma dragged her Melman and then put her arms around Alex as well. "I like you." She smiled.

At that point, the men had come home. Joey and Alex just stared at each other. There was something that was between them. But they still couldn't connect yet. Mike went over to Phoebe.She threw her arms over him , obviously having too much alcohol."Come on Princess Banana Consuela Hammock." Mike said as he led her up the stairs. Phoebe giggled.

Monica told Chandler that they twins were asleep. He just slipped his arm around her and smiled. "I am so glad that I have someone like you. Let's go upstairs." In that quaint little way, Monica said "Okay." And Chandler led her upstairs to their bedroom.

Emma still up ran over into her father's arms. "I like Unka Joey's new friend. She's pretty like Mommy. " Ross looked down at his little angel. "I think it is time for little girls to be in bed." Emma yawned and then Ross scooped her up. "I think it's time for big girls to be in bed as well." Said Rachel as she caressed his arm. Ross looked down as Rachel smiled at him. The two of them walked up the stairs of the massive house. It was such a beautiful sight. Emma was now dropping her head on her daddy's shoulder . Her tiny eyes were shut. Joey looked over and smiled. That is what he wanted, he wanted to be Daddy, he wanted to come home to the same woman every night.And he wanted it with Alex.

"Night Joey." Alex stumbled out the door. She gave him a shy smile. Joey would be hers.

Next the party

This chapter is dedicated to Becky Wecky my new friend at Friends Café… check out Friends Café… you can see some really great clips and interviews. And always the latest friends news and news about your favorite friends stars.


End file.
